


test a

by hermitsoul



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitsoul/pseuds/hermitsoul
Comments: 1





	test a

Don't forget to tell these special people in your life just how special they are to you. You need the dark in order to show the light. Let's put a touch more of the magic here. When you do it your way you can go anywhere you choose.

We don't have to be committed. We are just playing here. I think there's an artist hidden in the bottom of every single one of us. Maybe there's a happy little Evergreen that lives here. We'll put a happy little sky in here.

Decide where your cloud lives. Maybe he lives right in here. Maybe we got a few little happy bushes here, just covered with snow. Just let your mind wander and enjoy. This should make you happy. We need a shadow side and a highlight side. Be so very light. Be a gentle whisper. It looks so good, I might as well not stop.


End file.
